i love strawberries
by lord darkness 69
Summary: after ichigo regained his powers and resuming his shinigami duties , he was allowed to enter the soul society frequently . little did he know that he had a little female following who admired him and a certain 3rd seat who fell in love with him trying to confess . ichigo x kiyone . takes place in an alternate timeline to forbidden fruit . this serving as a prequel .
1. kiyone's admiration

I LOVE STRAWBERRIES ( ICHIGO X KIYONE)

BY : LORD DARKNESS 69

RATING : fiction m

Chapter 1 : admiration to love

" GETSUGA TENSHO." ICHIGO fired his attack on the unsuspecting Rukia who disappeared before the attack hit her and appeared right behind Ichigo " nice try hado #33 sokatsui this Ichigo plummeting towards the ground . he managed to keep his balance and launced a counter attack .

It was a regular turn of events , resuming his post as the substitute Shinigami Ichigo payed visits to the soul society for training purposes . the main areas where he trains is the squad 6 , 11 and 13 barracks . some say he is quite, determined , some say he is foolish but others think of him as cute. The females of the gotei 13 highly respected him and admired his efforts , they all envied Rukia and Orehime as they spend more time with the orange hair than other ladies . but surprisingly there is one who is always watching him from a distance and always present during his training sessions.

It's the squad 13 3rd seat sentaro – looking at his abs and being mesmerized by them , just searching for a chance to pin the boy and take him on a roller coaster of love and galore . ( excuse me )

….!?&&&&%%$$####

( sorry was in a discussion with my team , so the official pairing for this fic is Ichigo and kiyone , any doubts read the title.)

It's the squad 13 3rd seat kiyone she had a crush on the reaper ever since his appearance in the soul society the first time . first it was just admiration , then slowly it changed into something else , she couldn't tell when but she fell in ;love with Ichigo kurosaki . in any situation when ever she met with him she was unable to speak up , her heart used to beat faster and then used to leave in a hurry .

But she always had an eye on him , on where he used to go , what he did . it was making her uncomfortable as she couldn't speak her heart to the man she had high affinity to .

Squad 4 : medical bay

Kiyone was looking around the barracks searching for her sister , when she noticed Ichigo in one of the chambers getting a physical exam done . this was the first time she had seen him half naked , getting a good view on his chizzled abs and boy did he look dashing to th lady , he was also getting his wound treated from earlier during training which made her a little worried .

A female messenger appeared next to kiyone " miss kotetsu you are summoned to a SWA meeting immediately plz proceed to the squad 13 briefing area ." kiyone looked at her and panicked ' that's right the meeting was today .' she ran as fast as she could to the briefing hall .

SWA meeting :

All the members had already gathered in the briefing hall , the members as follows:

Supervising Chairwoman: Retsu Unohana

President: Yachiru Kusajishi

Vice-President: Nanao Ise

Nemu Kurotsuchi Often designated temporary vice-president by Yachiru when the latter forces Nemu to do her bidding.

Suì-Fēng

Kiyone Kotetsu

Isane Kotetsu

Rangiku Matsumoto

Momo Hinamori

Rukia Kuchiki

Yoruichi Shihōin

Kiyone stumbles into the meeting " sorry I m late ."

" oh kiyone good to see you have made it just in time ." captain unohana greets her and asks her to take seat next to Rukia . the topic for the meeting was Ichigo kurosaki . all the ladies present there had there fare share of interaction with the boy and were discussing about what the future holds for him.

Momo hinamori spoke up " ichigo has assisted the soul society in many ways and has done so voluntarily . he doesn't have any ill will and does his duties justice . I think he should be made a official Shinigami as I see it ."

Rangiku looked at her " are you sure that's the only reason you want him promoted?"

Momo blushed " its nothing like that . honest I just want him to be appreciated for what he has done ."

Rangiku gave her a grin " I know you have been looking at Ichigo from time to time . its okay to admit it , the guy is hot , of you have feelings for him its fine ." momo gave a sigh of defeat as she couldn't ague with rangiku making nemu pat her head to make her feel better .

Unohana giggled " its not just you hinamori I have heard a lot of rumors from the women of the gotei have a crush in the boy , its quite a thot don't you agree kiyone ." koyone looked at her and her face became bright red " w- w- what do you mean ?" unohana smiled " oh come on , I have noticed you a several times staring at him from a distance and even when he bumped into you a few days back , you just ran away ."

Rangiku just laughed and came close to kiyone " AWW that's so adorable kiyone is in love with someone . but seriously the way you take your work as 3rd seat seriously and assisting captain uketake I didn't even consider the fact that you might want to find a companion ."

Kiyone just sat there blushing as now her feelings had been found out . but still she didn't have the courage to tell him .

 _ **To be continued**_

Extra scoop :-

( team meeting )

Lord darkness 69 : why not they might enjoy a yaoi ?

Team : no we are not doing this at all .

Lord darkness ; oh come on this is my fanfic .

Team : the decision is taken . no yaoi , maybe yuri . but NO YAOI .

Lord darkness : then who do you want to pare up with Ichigo ?

Team " how about kiyone ?"

Lord darkness ; im listening .


	2. the assignment of love

I LOVE STRAWBERRIES ( ICHIGO X KIYONE)

BY : LORD DARKNESS 69

RATING : fiction m

Chapter 2 : the task

Heart beating fast , cherry red face , feeling of nervousness , feeling the need of anothers company , searching for a glimpse of the person etc , all are a part of liking someone . these are indicators that someone is in love or has deep admiration for the other . all this can be summed up to what kiyone was feeling : - her heart kept on beating hard it was a feeling unlike the ones she ever felt . It only occurred when she thought of Ichigo . She is baffled by what she was feeling " is this what they call love or is it an intense admiration for the substitute . she is so confused , this feeling was new and felt so good .

Images of Ichigo flashed in her mind making her blush furiously , this sensation was new and she couldn't explain it all she ever thought was servicing her captain and assisting her elder sister in any way possible. But this feeling of deep want was way too much for her to handle , especially since she never showed any interest in males ever . but something about the orange hair made her heart skip a beat.

Recently whenever during her daily t ask her mind would wander to thots of the substitute and would wonder about how he looked under the soul reaper garb . only captain unohana had seen him in all his glory during a medical examination . her face flushed red at the _ **thot**_ she felt flustered , her heart began to beat faster , her cheeks bagan to heat up , she started to breath heavily . these are feeling she never felt before it was kind of confusing but clear at the same time . looked out of the window stood there silent for about 5 minutes and whispered to the heavens

" AM I IN LOVE WITH ICHIGO KUROSAKI? IS IT POSSIBLE AT ALL. WILL HE ACCEPT ME ?" KIYONE sighed one of the reasons why she never entered a relationship is the fear of rejection. The men always preferred ladies such as yoruichi, rangiku , nemu even Rukia . she heard of rumors that captain unohana was also quite a possible candidate for lover but her passive aggressive behavior make the men run to the hills . she never heard anyone come up to her and say she is beautiful , cute or they want to hang out or something she looked at herself in the mirror " I think I am attractive , but no one gives me any compliments . if sentaro also said something I would smile , not that he ever will that jerk . he will never get a girlfriend if he keeps up his goofball attitude ." he felt sad " I guess I am over shadowed by the other girls huh?"

A messenger came to kiyone " 3 rd seat kotetsu you are requested to meet captain unohana immediately . " kiyone looked at the time it was 9 pm ' what does she want at this hour .' she nodded and left for the captains private quarters . she reached her destination but the lights in her chamber were completely dim . she heard someone humming a tune behind the building , as she approached kiyone noticed captain unohana sitting in her mini garden and sipping some tea .

The captain noticed her visitors presence and called her over . she poured a cup of tea and gave it to the lady " kiyone I have a favor to ask of you ." kiyone took a sip of tea asking her what is the matter. " I did like you to gather data on ichigo kurosaki and compile it in a report and give it to me ." kiyone choked on the tea " huh why me ? and what is this about ?" unohana just smiled " umm just an experiment ."

Unohana looked at her " I want to get as close as possible and make a bond with him , a bond that makes him spill his heart out to you , an intimate bond would be much preferable ." kiyone blushed at the prospect of getting close and personal with a guy , but deep down this was the opportunity she wanted to present itself .

"Why me / I am sure rangiku or the other girls would love to assist you ."

Unohana looked at her in aww " I am sure that rangiku would love that , but I want things to go slow and smooth . trying to build a relation from scratch is quite hard but I was observing you in the meeting and you seem to be attracted to my subject so why not let you handle it ."

Kiyone couldn't help but blush " I know you are not interested in men , but you showed considerable amount of attraction towards our substitute . and he is not tied by the rules of the gotei which makes it even better to try and seduce him , a forbidden romance if you will ." she agreed at the proposal and unohana was delighted " very good you will find an envelope waiting for you with the details of the mission . I have made arrangements with kisuke Urahara starting day after tomorrow you will join ichigo's school and gather the data I need , a pre-determined date with a lot of possible outcomes ."

She headed back to her own quarters , kiyone blushed as this was a little sudden "I wonder what type of girl Ichigo is interested in ." with a sigh she wore her gown I laid herself on the bed and thought about what unohana said to her " a date with Ichigo huh ?" she began blushing " well of course dummy that was a dumb thought ." she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep .

To be continued

( I wanted to go a bit slow establishing a deeper connection with the charaters as I did in my other story

I love you beyond the barriers of time . plz review the chapter . thank you )


	3. new experiences

I love strawberries

By : lord darkness 69

Rating : fiction m

Chapter 3 : new experiences

Late night : 12 pm

Kiyone is looking out of the window and thinking about what captain unohana said to her. She sighed the got a little flustered at the idea that she will be spending time outside the seireitei grounds and that to in the world of the living . it was quite odd for her as she will be going back to school ( in a way ) even after she graduated Shinigami academy { now called Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院, Spiritual Arts Academy) } and that to in the same class with Ichigo kurosaki and his other companions .

" will I be a distraction for him?" she thought and then shook her head trying to stay calm and focused on the task at hand " but captain unohana never told me how am I suppose to seduce Ichigo?" she sighed and went to bed as she had to leave very early in the morning .

The Urahara shop : 7 am

Kiyone looked at the old shop and then the location slip in her hand for the 10th time and she couldn't believe it " so the rumors were true that kisuke Urahara , the genius who built the research and development section in the soul society lives in this run down candy shop , seriously ?"

" I am sorry but this is all we can do for you miss kotetsu ." she got startled by the booming sound , she turned around to see kisuke carrying a megaphone in his hands " never get to use this old thing ." he flash step in front of kiyone " hello there mis kotetsu heard a lot about you from captain unohana . please come in to my humble abode ." as they went in she was greeted by tessai who gave her a cup of tea and a slice of freshly baked chocolate cake . " thank you tessai , its very good ." tessai laughed and took out the cookies being baked in the oven . " if you like that then you will love my _**strawberry cheese cake."**_

Kiyone blushed when she heard the word strawberry ( as Ichigo translates to strawberry and the no 15 ) which grabbed kisuke's attention smirking behind his fan and passed her a small bowl of strawberries " I think you are craving some strawberries right now .'' kiyone was a little shy and took some from the bowl . Urahara smiled " I learned from isane that your favorite fruit was strawberries so I got some for you ." kiyone bowed down to say thanks but couldn't help getting irritated that her big sister let out such a info at a very inappropriate time. Then kisuke started to grin " oh I am sorry these strawberries are not to your liking . I bet this one will tickle your fancy ." taking the bowl away from her and placing a picture of Ichigo in front of her , making her face turn bright red .

This made urahara giggle as far as he knew kiyone never showed any form of attraction top any body whether it be a male or a female . ' so what unohana mentioned to me was true . who knew Ichigo had a cute admirer such as her .' kiyone looked up ate just remembering a rumor " Urahara is it true you were in love with captain unohana .'' that send chills down the shop keepers spine " who told you that ?" kisuke asked with a hint of hesitation , kiyone backed up a little " its was just rumors , chill."

Urahara sighed " It was a long time ago when I was naïve and started the research devision , I was sort of bewildered by her beauty , by retsu unohana . used to be like you admiring her from a distance and searching for a chance to get close and personal with her someday . I wanted to confess but couldn't ."

Kiyone felt genuine empathy for the guy as he never got to tell his feelings to her that is until ….?

Urahara continued " so one fine day I decided I will confess and went to her quarters . I knocked at the door and there was no answer . I let my self in and would apologize for intruding later . the room was dark and the shower was on . deciding it was a very wrong time to be there I started to walk out when I heard her humming a tune in the shower.'

Kisuke face became pale " I decided to do the one thing that will kill me was to peek at her in the shower when I saw retsu unohana in her bare beautiful skin naked taking a steamy shower . my face now crimson red couldn't help stare at her from the distance . she hadn't noticed that I was staring at her and is compleately nude . it was quite a sight to behold for the my perverted eyes . I always wondered how yoruichi looked under the regular clothes, now I did and its mind blowing the white supple skin ,the curves of her body , her elegant long black hair black hair . I had to calm myself down and show some restrain as unohana began to rub soap all over her body , the soap only makes her curves more visible. The visual stimulus was pretty much making me uncomfortable so I left . the image embeded in his mind of the slender dark skinned when naked."

Kisuke's face was white not showing any signs of color " she knew the whole time she knew I was checking her out from that small open space of the bathroom door . she knew it all the time ." he bagan to shake in terror " it didn't take long for her to come and take my soul , she hunted me down and torturered me . then the next thing I knew was waking up in the infirmary at squad 4 after 2 months of coma ."

Yoruichi came up to kiyone " serves him right the perv .hi kiyone ready to go ?" she nodded and left kisuke with the sorry state he was in screaming to stop the pain . yoruichi spoke up got the details of your mission . its starts from tomorrow ." kiyone looked puzzled " I thought I was suppose to join the school from today ." yoruichi smiled " Ichigo and his class went on a field trip and wont be back until night so your admission got delayed by a day , but first we have to do one thing ."

Kiyone asked what was that ? yoruichi replied shopping .

First they went and got all the books and the school uniform for kiyone . next they went to the shopping district and got a lot of normal every day clothes for her to wear as she wont always wearing her shihaksho all the time . they bought a lot of stuffs for themselves. " wow these are so many stuffs . are you sure its okay?" yoruichi showed her a credit card and grinned " don't worry kisuke's buying ."

She stood in front of a store " here we are the last stop ." kiyone saw the shop and her jaw dropped . it was a lingerie store .

To be continued .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Notice : I will upload the next chapter on 24th december 2018 for all of my current fanfics as they will get a Christmas special chapter . the rest chapters I will work on will be in February as my end semester exams are in January . so stay cool stay sassy and always be r – rated .

Public announcement – by lord darkness 69

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. sketchy assignment

I love strawberries

By : lord darkness 69

Rating : fiction m

Chapter 4 : sketchy assignment

Kiyone was in yoruichi room and were now official bunk mates , she was staring at the new uniforms she bought today with her roomie and was rather not impressed by the uniforms of her potential lovers school. But she found the gym outfit to be quiet cute and the lower pants came in the track suit and a choice between boy shorts or bloomers , yoruichi made her buy the track suit and bloomers as it exposed more skin and would be ideal if she wanted to charm Ichigo . At first the thought of it did make her blush and made her feel uncomfortable but slowly she came to terms and from the inside was happy .

Then she saw all the other " items" she aquired from the lingerie store , oh boy . a comfy hipster , a G - string , a garter panty ( Sport the sheer lightweight lacy panties attached with adjustable garter belts which will hold up your stockings. Surprise your man with this never seen before sweet and sexy side of yours.) , and some normal ones. She looked at them " lady yoruichi sure was enthusiastic while picking these bad boys , said it would be a good way to tempt any man . and then there was the lace trim baby doll ( google it if you don't know , I didn't 😐) which they got as a bedroom sleep attire .

She went quickly to bed so that she can get up early , yoruichi and kisuke looked at her sleeping face which they found cute . " will she be able to pull this off I mean , she is cute but the whole seducing Ichigo thing . what is unohana thinking?" Urahara spoke up which made yoruichi giggle " I am more intrigued by this , but the question stands who will seduce who ? kiyone - Ichigo or Ichigo – kiyone?"

Karakura high

Ichigo sat in his seat and just sighed Uryuu came up to him " wow Ichigo you look like a mess whats wrong ?" Ichigo looked at the quincy you know the assignment ms Ochi gave us about getting to know the other sex . well I don't have a partner and its due next month , I cant team up with some other duo that doesn't seem right ." Uryuu adjusted his glasses as thuis was quite an uncomfortable topic to talk about ' have you tried asking yoruichi about being your partner ." Ichigo nodded " I have considered that but the teacher said in class students will be considered as partners no outside paricipants ."

Ichigo sighed and walked out of the class , Ms Ochi enters the classroom and sees everyone chitchatting away their time " I hope you are discussing on the assignment rather than wasting time .'' the classroom fell silent as soon as her voice was heard " now we have a new addition to our class say hello to kiyone kotetsu from Osaka everyone ." kiyone entered the class and was quiet shy whaen she saw her classmates and just bowed and in a meek voice spoke up " its nice to meet you guys , looking forward to being friends ."

She went and sat next to the seat that was empty but a bag was there with the name Ichigo on it . this made her heart ease up a little seeing she had been put in ichigo's class . sitting behind her was Uryuu who looked at her in suspicion not knowing who she was .

In the break time she went to search for ichigo who seemed to be nowhere and stopped when she saw Uryuu pointing his bow at her " I don't know who you are but you are emitting a high spiritual pressure unlike a human but not at the level of a Shinigami either . who are you ?'' kiyone looked at him " you must be one of ichigo's friends , sorry for the trouble ." Uryuu let the bow fade away " what is it you want ?" she looked at him " I am kiyone from squad 13 , 3rd seat . I am here on an mission and require ichigo's assistance for the matter ."

Uryuu calmed down seeing it was a soul reaper rather than an enemy " I forgot that we had many of you come in our class from time to time as transfers or something . so what's this mission ?" she blushed at the statement " I cannot tell you that , please understand ." he then figured something out that might be beneficial for both his friend and the reaper " since you are new I will give you the rundown of things . there was an assignment given to us by a teacher to get acquainted with the other sex and get to know them better any means through which its done is valid . in other words we need to go on dates , karaoke and the sort to get to know each other and then make a report on it on how did it go , no explicit details required ."

Kiyone was shocked at what the human teacher was thinking and just avoided thinking about it to some extent . in a way the task unohana gave her and this task was similar and it will be a better chance to get to know the orange hair and also make it easier to seduce him . she headed to Ichigo who was at the school rooftop and was surprised to see the girl there " umm do I know you , miss?" kiyone nodded " we met at the squad 13 barracks in the soul society ." Ichigo eyes widened " you are isane's little sister what are you doing here ?" kiyone smiled " on a mission that's not related to hollows . I heard you are in a predicament ." Ichigo rased a eyebrow " what did you hear ?" she grinned " oh about an assignment ms OCHI gave the class and you don't have a partner ." Ichigo definitely knew that Uryuu told that fact to her and was pissed . she found this side of him cute af " As I am a part of your class now and the same applies to me as well ,so why don't we team up ."

Ichigo grinned " you know I don't date girls who look illegal ie a loli right ?" kiyone face lit up in flames " who are you calling a loli ? I am way older than you , Ichigo ." they both laughed it off and shook hands entering into a agreement tht was going to get spicy for both the people as stated earlier

, _**but the question stands who will seduce who ? kiyone - Ichigo or Ichigo – kiyone?"**_

And they decided to meet up the next day after class .

To be continued

 _ **Merry Christmas – I will be going on a hiatus soon as I have some personal work , details of it is in my profile and a lot new content coming up after the hiatus stay tuned I love you beautiful people – lord darkness 69**_


	5. kiyone tactics and unohana's feelings

I love strawberries

By : lord darkness 69

Rating : fiction m

 _ **Happy new year 2019 . thank you guys for the love and reviews more content after the hiatus period – lord darkness 69**_

Chapter 5 : kiyone's tactics and unohana's feelings

Kiyone was happy that she was paired up with Ichigo and the task given by unohana was much easier to deal with now , thanks to the teachers assignment . but still she wondered what went on inside that teachers head giving her students a task like this . " she is basically urging us to go have sex and I think Ichigo might be in the second year of high school will the family approve of this ?"

Just then her phone rang " umm hello kiyone speaking ?" it was Ichigo on the other side and this made kiyone blush for some reason " dinner at your house . but Ichigo is it alright for you to have random girls come to your place ?" Ichigo sighed " don't sweat the details , we were going to meet up for the assignment right . so the little sister yuzu , the caretaker of the house suggested for you to stay for dinner . basically she likes outside company ." KIYONE smiled " didn't you have 2 siblings ?"

Ichigo spoke up " they are twins , so we good to go ?" kiyone smacked her head ' he sure is a simpleton .' she agreed and cut the call " now what do I wear for tonight . god have mercy which lingerie would be better ? what dress to wear ? I don't know ." outside her door kisuke was listening in to their convo .

" Ichigo invited kiyone to dinner? They hardly know each other . Interesting guess the task is underway ." Urahara goes away pretending nothing happened . kiyone came out wearing a stylish jeans and a t – shirt with a cat drawn on it . she headed to the house as per the direction in the text sent by Ichigo and ended up at the kurosaki clinic . she went and knocked at the door , she was nervous . a small girl that was middle school aged popped up " oh hello , ummm have you come to meet someone ?"

Ichigo came down the stairs " whats wrong yuzu?" the girl looked at him " this girl at the door wont speak up ." Ichigo looked at the person and smiled " oh its okay yuzu , that's kiyone . I told you we will have a guest over . yuzu looked at the guest " oh my you must be kiyone the new classmate of Ichigo ."

Kiyone laughed " you must be yuzu I have heard a lot about you." She entered the home and was escorted up to the bedroom where the discussion about the task was to take place. Ichigo handed over an envelope to her while blushing " go through it and lets talk about what to do . "

Of course kiyone was fidgeting with the envelope and hoped it was something not sexual but romantic in a sence where the two get together and hang out and such . she took the letter out it said the following :-

Notice : -

It is come to my attention that the girls and boys in this class have form groups as of late within their respective gender ( a girls only group and a boys only group ) and are not interacting with the other sex or ignoring them . since this is a co – ed educational institute such actions wont be tolerated so to make it fun and since all of you are 18 or turning 18 , I ms ochi is assigning you a task . form a pair of 2 ( a boy and a girl ) and get to know each other . any means taken to accomplish the task will be considered valid ( that includes sexual activities as well , but not without the consent of the other member ) . photos are required to be clicked to show progress of your task and ( videos of your intimate moments , if you choose to go that route , video will be viewed by me with you as a pair ) . the assignment is graded .

Thank you and have a great time .

Ms ochi

Kiyone was flabbergasted at what she read and looked at Ichigo and blushed ' the teacher allowed sexual acts as well . oh boy this will be interesting .' he looked at him " Ichigo its fine we can go on dates and stuff like that but the other thing written here wont be possible .'' Ichigo shook his head " I don't want to go that far either . now you know the dilemma I am in ." she nodded understanding how the substitute feels and heard yuzu call them for dinner " for now lets go and eat ."

They sat at the table talking about minor things yuzu asking kiyone where she is from , she said that she is a Japanese but settled in Seattle , U.S.A ( thank god for google) . they had there dinner , Karin was a little bit skeptical . kiyone waved them goodbye and sent a text to isane stating about the task and whether she should proceed or not .

Squad 4 barracks

Isane went to captain unohana to tell her the progress and this new dilemma that has risen . unohana just smiled ' this is perfect it is going better than I anticipated , still she shy away from the only scenario that will help her enchant Ichigo .' she sighed ' it would have also given me an idea as to how he performs in bed , a shame .' unohana responded to sane saying to continue with the task given and do whatever is necessary to complete it .

Unohana went out of the room and entered her bed chamber , she went towards the dressing table and opened a drawer to reveal a letter , a lieutenant recommendation . unohana smiled " everything is going according to plan , its up to Ichigo to earn this recommendation ." unohana agreed with momo hinamori on the fact that Ichigo had done a lot for them willingly and it seemed fit to make him an official Shinigami . but her plan was to further promote the boy to lieutenant status .

It was funny to her how she adored the substitute and was sure that she was falling for him bit by bit , who wouldn't he was handsome , strong and with a high will power and would come to aid his friends whenever possible . this made him adorable and made unohana feel attracted to the boy .

Urahara shop

Isane texted kiyone the orders and she blushed " do whatever is necessary to achieve objective : enchant Ichigo kurosaki . well I guess we might go for the sexual route ." she got her dress ready for tomorrow as she will be going on a date with Ichigo . she couldn't decide which set of panties would be best suited for this ( I don't know how women combine their clothes together , I watch big bang theory to find out about women fashion sense but it was not helpful , entertaining but not helpful)

She decided to wear her normal pink set and would later during the trip check go to the shop and get more . she wore a skirt , a shirt with a rabbit on it , thigh high stockings and a rabbit ears according to kisuke Ichigo loved people wearing rabbit ears. Though she found that Ichigo is into these stuff quite strange but decided that this was information about the subject she was going to interact with .

They met at a near by park and they left for their date .

First they went to the theaters and saw a movie , Ichigo told kiyone that she could select which movie they will watch and gave her some money to buy tickets while he went to get the popcorn and soda . he met kiyone and they went into the hall . kiyone returned ichigo his money ( all of it ) which made him raise a eyebrow " hey kiyone didn't you buy the tickets ? you returned all of the money I gave you ." kiyone smiled I just now remembered that yoruichi gave me a couple of tickets when I was coming here so I thought why not watch the movie ."

When they sat in their seats and the movie started Ichigo realized he was going to regret this , the tickets were for the TWILIGHT movie and he hated the series . kiyone reached out her hand and put it on top of ichigo's and gave him a smile which made him blush . Though he despised every second of being there , kiyone seemed to be into the movie , like she was enjoying it making him wonder if she is crazy or just plain stupid to like this shit . the movie ended and kiyone was very much happy after seeing the horrendous movie . " once more , once more ."

Ichigo sighed " you want to see that again ." kiyone nodded " if it bothers you we can watch this instead , she pulled out two tickets for 'FIFTY SHADES OF GREY' and Ichigo knew who gave those to her " KISUKE , I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ." they went out of the hall and into the street and didn't stop until they came across an ice cream shop where they sat down and had some ice cream . they decided to hit the arcade which was not far from there and sent a lot of time there , then had dinner and decided to go home .


	6. give into the temptation

I love strawberries

By lord darkness 69

Chapter 6 : give in to the temptation

Warning : rated m

It had been 2 weeks since kiyone and ichigo started dating , the more used to hang out the more kiyone was mesmerized by the boy . Despite the age difference both were not well versed in the subject of love and it was quite the bother each hoping the other will take the lead . Kiyone was confused as to how to persuade the orange hair to get on with the program despite the embarrassing situation , SHE wondered ' ichigo is a 17 year old high school student certainly he would have urges , but so far no clue if that hormonal drive is there or no .'

Kiyone admitted that ichigo is a talented fighter and has been monitoring his actions after the time he fought byakuya at the execution ground . The fact that KIsuke Urahara mentored the boy fascinated her and she became intrigued . It was like her little project that she did in the off the job hours . But the more she looked at Ichigo the more she got glued to his aura , something in her changed when she began dating Ichigo . normally she didn't like the idea of going out with somebody , according to her it's a waste of time and she can utilize that time tending to her captain or with isane . ichigo was different and made her calm and at peace .

She was adamant to know the boy at a deeper level and to see what made him tick ? what made him sad what made him happy ? so she decided to give in to the pure passion and lust and make ichigo her first time , the one and only time she did do the deed . she got dressed up and went to the spot where ichigo said her to meet him . she wore a cute shirt with a jacket on top , a mini skirt and thigh highs . she was blushing but it was worth the effort and embarrassment . she met up with ichigo who was surprised and blushing at the site of kiyone in her outfit . it was mesmerizing to say the least , they went on there usual routine – shopping , eating out and then to a movie .

After they were done ichigo spoke up " we should be doing something for the assignment ? we don't want to end up with a f grade now do we ?" his tone was nervous but suggestive at the same time , thinking to himself whether she would agree to this or no , since they didn't know much about each other to agree or dis agree . kiyone gave a sly grin " sure lets do it . its for the project right ? no problem . I want to know you better , I want to know every inch of you Mr kurosaki ." ichigo was nervous as he couldn't figure out if he was getting lucky tonight or will be stabbed by her a couple of times just bringing the subject up .

Kiyone spoke up in a playful voice " kisuke has gone out for the weekend we can head there if you want." Ichigo agreed for a few reasons 1) as it was a decent idea 2) his sisters wont find out 3) they can clean up after the act . they headed to the urahara shop and opened the door no one was there and the silence was in the air even a pin droping would be heard . kiyone was massaging her left shoulder , ichigo noticed her and cleared his throat " are you okay ?" kiyone nodded " body pain." Ichigo looked all over the shop and finally found a jar of scented oil . he grinned and looked at her and she raised an eyebrow " you sure you know what you are doing ?" ichigo nodded relax I have worked part time as a masseuse before for ikumi . I have had hands on experience dealing with these kinds of situations.

Kiyone was surprised at that statement but was interested to find out if it was true or no " get the handycam ready ? we will see if you are all talk ." ichigo jaw dropped " are you serious ?" kiyone smiled " dead serious. It will also serve as a starter course before the main event ."

Ichigo complied immediately regretting the decision – " hope she is not a minor – hope she is not a minor ." checking the windows if the police were there or no . he began the recording it is a big day congratulations ichigo you did it ( seriously what was the teacher ( I ) was thinking when giving that assignment) kiyone gave him a smug grin and began undressing but in a teasing way .

First she took of her jacket nice and slow getting ichigo to focus on her , he almost tripped and hit a light switch making the room turn red , some mood lighting making it more erotic to watch which kiyone didn't mind then she started to slowly remove her heels put them aside . she next goes for the skirt , she gently tugs on the skirt little by little as well as moving her hips side ways just to tease the boy . kiyone nibbled on her lower lip as she removed her shirt displaying her lacy black panties she sat on the futon giving ichigo a nice view of her booty . she laid on her right side facing the camera and began to caress her thigh and in sitting position bent down her back facing the camera and gently spanked her ass then flipped over rand showed of her curves .

She got up and headed to the window where looking straight into the with a sly smile on her face she removed her shirt slowly and gently started to fondled her b – cup breasts leaving ichigo drooling and fixing the camera to get the right angle + since he had never been with a girl this was a immense turn on and felt his boner pitching a tent and coming out to say hi. He gulped at the sight of his supposed partner and drank water to calm down but his gaze was fixed on kiyone like he was in a trans . next she went and took of her bra and proceeded to remove her panties in a slow and playful way and tossed them towards ichigo and it landed on his face .

KIYONE went and laid on the futon her back facing ichigo and signaled him to start . iichigo opened the jar and took out some oil and started applying it on her back she let out a soft moan liking the feeling of the oil on her skin ichigo began the message session . " you weren't kidding when you said you have experience as a masseuse . my body feels heavenly ." ichigo let out a chuckle at that " whats up with these knots ? when was the last time you relaxed and went for a message ."

" maybe 20 years ago ." kiyone replied but something was odd she was feeling way too much aroused by ichigo too able to concentrate and relax ' is it because I am being touched by a man for the first time or is ichigo that good that I got exited ?' kiyone blushed as ichigo travelled south and messaged her rear for a while and then went to get more oil and continued the session by messaging her feet . kiyone smiled " now do the front ." and faced ichigo who rubbed oil all over her belly and got to feel her curves hands on he was exited when he was message the breasts as he could feel the softness . kiyone wondered if kisuke was a unique blend of the scented oil on hand . she was turned on . the camera still recording their antics

Kiyone went back to the futon and laid on her stomach and gave a wink at the camera and began licking a lollypop , she then proceeded to play with herself and letting the lust control her . ichigo searched around the room and found a dildo and a vibrator ' it must be yoruichi's .' and tossed them to kiyone which made her blush and lick her lips at the same time . she used the vibrator to stimulate her clitoris and licked the rim of the dildo . she winked at ichigo indicating that his rod was next and kept on sucking on it until she reached the point of climax and let it go . ichigo was stroking his rod on the side and came at the same time the site of kiyone pleasuring herself and unable to bear it .

Ichigo joined her on the futon and initiated a deep and passionate kiss , she pushed him onto his back she got on top of him and kissed him back . ichigo getting a feel of her back and kiyone moving her hands through ichigo orange hair , he then journeyed south and moved his hands feeling luscious soft curvy rear and squeezing them and enjoying the softness . kiyone didn't reject him or get mad instead she moved her hands feeling his well-toned abs . they kissed once more and things got real . she pushed ichigo down and began licking his nipple ichigo blushing hard could never imagine that this would go down ' she is into some kinky shit .' she looked him in the eye and spoke " are you ticklish ?"

Ichigo could not give a definitive answer to that statement " I don't know ?" she just knodded and resumed sucking his nipple , ichigo covering his mouth to hide the embarrassed look on his face . kiyone switched and started kissing his abs . they rolled on the floor a little and ichigo pinned her to the floor arms above her head and began to suck her breast .

" stop going easy on me . I can take the pressure ." kiyone whispered making ichigo member stand up in attention . ichigo caressed her lovely thighs and kissed her gently .

" may I ?" ichigo looked at her hesitantly and kiyone smiled " we have come this far , don't wimp out on me just yet ." ichigo shifted a little bit and went to town ( the train has entered the tunnel ) kiyone moaned loadly but adjusted to the feeling quickly " you can move , just take it slow at first ."

It was an amazing experience all together both were in cloud 9 and were enjoying themselves. kiyone continued to moan and then ichigo leaned in and kissed her and got some tongue action going . he then leaned back and started moving a bit fast and grabbed her waist for better mobility , kiyone crossed her legs on his back locking him in place and allowing him to go deeper .

" my god this feels amazing . harder . harder . go faster ichigo ." kiyone spoke up " kiyone I am about to –'' kiyone looked at him " go on just do it ." they both came at the same time and fell to the ground panting and hugged each other and laid still until they fell asleep . a black cat which was on the window hopped inside and turned into a beautiful lady who shut the camera down . she went and cleaned ichigo rod of the remaining cum and smiled .

" It sure is getting interesting ." smiled yoruichi " I didn't know they would use my personal aphrodisiac blend to use ."

To be continued


	7. strawberry ecstasy

I love strawberries

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : m

Chapter 7 : strawberry ecstasy

1 week later

Ichigo and kiyone spent the entire week making videos for the project + had time to strengthen their relationship . they almost became a couple just that they had to make it official . he returrin ned to his home at 9 pm ate some left overs as yuzu and Karin went out for the weekend with isshin on a trip to England . so ichigo was all alone in the house .

With nothing to do he switched on the tv and flipped channels and afterwards watched music videos on youtube , ichigo wanted to take a shower as he was feeling quite sweaty , He took a quick shower and noticed it was midnight . he rolled his futon to go sleep when there was a knock on the door he hid the porn mag he borrowed from mizuiro in his bag and went and opened up to find kiyone standing in front of him blushing in her soul reaper outfit .

" good evening ichigo , I see you were getting ready for bed ." ichigo nodded " yeah its midnight after all." She closed her eyes and wondered in " so may I come in?" ichigo closed the door we already did the deed no of times and recorded it no need to be that formal with me . we basically stayed together in one room for a week remember ."

Kiyone giggled " true but we never got to know much about each other now did we ?" kiyone casted a spell but nothing happened , ichigo saw her winking " it's a sound proofing spell don't want others to hear or interrupt us ." she came up to ichigo kissed him on the cheek and whispered " I didn't properly praise you for your efforts and how welcoming you were ."

They kissed each other in the starry blue night " I want to make our relation official strawberry kun . so are you ready for this ."she tugged on her hakama pants letting it drop to the ground and stepping out of them and then removing her shuhaksho in a slow yet teasing manner .

After it was of ichigo couldn't take his eyes of her she is wearing a black string bikini panty with matching frilly bra , the set matched her body type perfectly its was amazing the panties had a crisscross side look perking up its trendy quotient. Getting full marks in the comfort platform, the string bikini provides minimal coverage with triangular shaped pieces which are connected at the groin.

She was wearing a black thigh high socks in addition to the lingerie set . The panty was perfect and highlighted her curvy body and the bra brought forth the beauty of her b cup breasts on her petite body – ichigo was analyzing her thinking about what all things he could do to make this work . his lover looked and him and smiled " oh come on and get on with the program or did you loose your nerve ?" ichigo looked at her as he didn't listen to anything she said .

she came close to him and removed his shirt and gently pushed him to a chair and kissed him she tied ichigo hands behind the chair with hado no 1 sai . this meant ichigo couldn't move and leaving his chest bare and kiyone just looking at his toned body and abs , licking her lips she dimmed the light so that it can be even more pleasurable for the orange hair .

It's finally time to perform. She started to walk towards him as seductively as she could , getting on all fours and crawling towards that chair ( with a whip in her mouth) placing her hands on the chair back (right above his shoulders), and leaning forward so ichigo gets an amazing view of her cleavage.

She played a song that stimulated her sexy side When kiyone reached him reach she looked at him there was a sparkle in her eyes and grabbed his knees and thrust his legs apart, so that she could stand in the centre of them. While she was moving in between his legs, you should keep your hands on his thighs and dig your nails in.

she held the edge of the chair and leaned in forming a wave barely touching ichigos chest the only thing he could feel was the heat emanating from her body and hear her rough breathing . she leaned in again this time ichigo could feel her erect nipples as though they just touched his skin just enough distance providing a tease to make him exited .

kiyone was grinning and kept the whip next to ichigo on his right side and with her back facing him , shake her hips and caressed her thighs and squeezed her ass just imagining how ichigo would react and where he would touch her . ichigo felt his member rising and pitching a tent in his pants . the fact that he couldn't feel for lovely skin with a his hands was disappointing but was a massive turn on just waiting to get his hands in her .

kiyone crossed her arms over her stomach and lift off her shirt as slowly as she could just teasing him but she realized that ichigo was watching her strip made her grin . Then she took of her bra in the same seductively slow way. She grabbed her breasts and started to message them .

she then began to play with her nipples and moved her fingers in a circular pattern making the nipples hard and erect . then she pinched them and lightly tugged on them . a moan escaped her mouth and she became wet . she took and ice cube and let it slide on her breast , then she took another ice cube and rubbed it across her belly her skin was wet and glowing

kiyone took the whip and came close and lightly whipped his abs , the pain was coursing his skin but it was pleasurable rather than painful . she found this as a good opportunity now had the perfect time to straddle him, she began to grind up against his cock while sticking her breasts in his face. KIYONE'S face was red with ecstasy and she made sure her nipples get close enough to tease him, but not close enough to actually touch him.

Of course, our seductive lady didn't avoid touching him altogether. She went on to nibble on his earlobe and then kissing his neck. Ichigo became hard with only few movements . kiyone then proceeded to lick ichigos nipples and caressed his fine abs . ichigo wanted to grab her and pull her closer and feel her smooth skin but at the moment he was tied not by the kido spell but by lust.

Now it's time to turn around kiyone Took a few steps away from ichigo so he gets an amazing view of her ass and move her hips to the beat of the music that's playing. When she was ready she began start sliding down her panties . her ass was facing him, but she turned her head towards ichigo to watch his reaction and gave him a sexy smile.

While she was still in that position, she touched her butt, slapped it lightly and spread it open for him to see . she did whatever she knew might turn him on the most.

She had already taken off her panties she choose to take it off, she then returned to ichigo and slung it over his shoulder and gave him a passionate kiss . However, this time, she didn't straddle him. Instead, placed her butt up against his crotch and start moving those hips, like you're riding him in the reverse cowgirl position.

She changed her tactics a little instead of moving her hips, also tried bouncing your butt up and down on top of him, grazing his dick each time." you can place a mirror behind me , so you can see what you're doing while you're doing it." Ichigo spoke up catching her attention " That way, you won't be wondering how ridiculous you look the entire time."

Kiyone whipped him again and threw the whip away and licked his abs . she then unzip his jeans once the song ended and let his member breath , looking at the erect rod she licked her lips " you are a big boy aren't you ."

The point of the strip tease is to make him excited for sex she got on his lap and kissed him while rubbing her pink flower against his rod . ichigos penis pocking her stomach turned her on .

" you are so hard . I love it ." she said in a seductive voice moaning while kissing him .with her feet

" cum on baby I need your big juicy rod inside me ." she released ichigo hands and he squeezed her ass while she got her self ready for penetration . she was dripping wet and lowered herself in his rod . It went in and all she said to him after that was " fuck me until you cum in me big boy . take me now ." ichigo put his hands on her hips and let her move on her own " this is turning me on so much ."

kiyone panted as she started to move " you are so hard and big ." and the room was filled with nothing but their moans . she leaned in so that her lover can lick her breasts and so he did while she kept her hips moving . they were moaning furiously , ichigo picked her up and pinned her to the wall and began thrusting his hips into her . " fuck me till you cum , ichigo . more – more – more ."

Ichigo was almost there " Baby I am gonna cum ." she looked at her lover " cum on my ass ichigo , let it go on my ass." He did so and shot a huge load on her ass . after a 5 minute break kiyone hops on top of him and rides him until he cums another load this time in her ass.

They had sex all night long and they didn't have to worry about getting caught as no one was there except them . this made them try out different positions as well . ichigo proceeded to pin her on the window making the girl blush as the fear of getting caught was high they went at it like animals .

Finally ichigo sat on his chair panting " its over , im done ." kiyone laughed " oh no you are not done ." Ichigo looked at her and saw her take out a strap on and he didn't like the idea .

 _ **To be continued**_


	8. threesome fun ( ichigo x isane x kiyone)

I love strawberries

Rated m

( isane x ichigo x kiyone )

Chapter 8 : threesome fun

Squad 4 barracks

"yes I understand thank you for the update urahara san ." unohana disconnected the call and then took a sip of tea " I see our little kiyone has opened up to the carrot top . but I wonder how can I make this situation a little spicier ." she got an idea in her head which a certain silver head lieutenant wont like but would be interesting none the less . ' I just have to twist the facts and she would definitely act to aid her precious sister .' she giggled and looked out of the window .

Isane's room

Isnae had just came back from the showers and was finding a fresh set of clothes to wear when there was a knock at her door , it slid open and she looked behind to see her captain standing at her door " oh my did I catch you at an awkward time isane ? I should leave you to get changed ." isane smiled at her showing that it was okay and invited her in . unohana came in closed the door and sat beside her lovely assistant , isane smiled as this had been the first time in quite a while since unohana has graced her with her presence in her tiny room

" tell me captain ,what can I do for you ?" isane smiled as she handed her a cup of chamomile tea she got from kisuke a while back . unohana took a sip and spoke up " its about your sister isane , I have received word that she is having a little trouble keeping our strawberry in check and it seems he is loosing interest in her ." isane was a little shocked and confused – shocked to find out that her sister is having guy trouble and confused as to why unohana had come to her .

Then a thought hit her " you don't mean for me to go and join them do you ?" unohana looked at her in the eye " well you see isane I have been hearing you moan out ichigo's name quite often in the dead of night and as I am in the adjacent room I cant ignore the noises ." isane blushed " I – I don't know what to say ?" unohana smiled ' don't say anything , I know you have a secret crush on him , you cant fool me isane I have been around you a long time to notice you acting strange ."

Isane protested to that , unohana giggled " then how about that time I sent you two to gather some medical herbs from my garden and you both came back with blushing faces ." she took her hand ; admit it isane you are enticed by the boy and I bet you two had have secret flings that none of us a aware about ."

" okay I will do it just stop talking ." isane screamed out .

Karakura town : ichigos room

Ichigo and kiyone headed for the showers after their 2 hours recording session to freshen up , kiyone got into the bath tub laying their still felling the hot water around her soaking the stress and tension away and letting the feeling of relaxation set in . ichigo did the same as the hot water from the shower hit his body and kiyone whistling " wow is the steam coming of your body stud or is it just the water ?"

Ichigo smirked " we have been doing this for last 2 months I am sure you figured it out already ." kiyone laughed " yup definitely the water ." kiyone's eyes wandered southward " your workouts in the gym is doing wonders for your body stud , your ass looks amazing from where I am ." ichigo looked over to her " and I have a not to bad of a view of you from here as well and you look ravishing as always ." she looked at him and let out a purr which made ichigo all the more tempted to take the girl then and there .

Kiyone giggled as she could see his erect member and was intimidated by how big it was and also was very pleased by the amount of stamina he had despite the 5 hour session the previous night and the 2 hours recording montage he still had the will to go again this made her blush profusely . but at least for now he was all hers .

Ichigos family was out on a trip and wont be coming back until tomorrow evening giving them time to get wild and dirty without any restrictions . when they got out of the shower ,ichigo held his lover in his arms and then kissed her . the sudden nature of the kiss startled kiyone but eased up kissing him back . she pushed him onto the bed initiating the kiss once again this time more passionate letting her feeling be known to him .

Ichigo knew of the fact that she loves him so dearly and he loved her back , he decided on the day that they first had sex that he would make this woman his wife one day . their was a lot of things common between them and lot of things that weren't which made him all the more curious to know about her more tempting .

the room feeling a little stuffy they removed the towels covering their bare skin and looked at each other taking it all in . ichigo looking at her body , her beautiful long blond hair ,her shiny gray eyes, her , her soft lips ,her lushious curves , her breasts , every single detail was enchanting . ichigo feared that after this adventure is over he would have to be purified of his sins of love or lust .

Kiyone also taking a good look at his flowing orange hair, brownish eyes , his well built abs that she so loves move her hands around feeling them , strong arms all a characteristic of a ladies fantasized ideal man and had the right set of 'equipment's' any girl he wants his – his canon was fully loaded and ready to burst ammunition at a pull of a trigger .

she grinned and stroked his erect member earning a low moan out of him that made her want to tease him a bit . she nibbled on his ear while still stroking him and then teasing his left nipple with her left hand . he liked it more as it went on kiyone stopped stroking when he was about to climax every time and let it cool down and starting the process again .

according to her this was training ichigo to hold the climax until the partner let him , it was torture but also exiting to ichigo as he felt an emotion that was a mix between pleasure and pain . kiyone shifted gears and started to nibble on his right nipple and sucking on it – making the orange hair moan . the stimulation to much to handle he let it go as his seed landed on her lap as well as cover her hand which she proceeded to lick off . ichigo spoke up that it wasn't fair that he should have all the fun and pulled her legs making her fall on her back on the bed .

he came closer and gently rubbed her pink folds making kiyone red with embarrassment " what are you doing ? ichigo put a finger on her lips " shhhhh just relax and enjoy ."

she smiled and let him do what he wants , he put a finger in and slowly moved it in and out making kiyone blush while doing so he licked the clitoris at the same time making her a little nervous but felt very good he kept at it and soon the blond reached climax and moaned in ecstasy .

kiyone felt alive and wanted to go further , she kissed him making it deep , and adding that tongue action . nobody could beet her when it came to the kinky tongue play , but surprisingly Ichigo kept up the pace . As they kissed, she found herself carried away by a fantasy of such pure ego that she could hardly admit even to herself that she was having it. Look at this beautiful girl, she imagined him thinking. She's so perfect, her body is perfect, everything about her is perfect, she's only one that's fit for me, her skin is flawless, I want her so badly, I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone else, I want her so bad .

While she was in the fantasy Ichigo out his hand on her back and moved it in the downward direction gently . he then stopped on her rear and gave it a squeeze earning a morn from her and she smirked " getting a little bold are we?" Ichigo grinned and spoke up " maybe " this make her giggle and then felt one of his hands rub her inner thigh which felt grand.

Kiyone made him lay on the bed and decided to take the lead , she was already wet so no further delay were there and she went straight in . it felt amazing and ichigo rod pierced her and her senses numbed and all she could think of at that moment was that she wanted him . as she began to move and it felt amazing , she went up and down on his big rod which was hitting her sweet spots . it was heaven and both were enjoying it . then Ichigo said to change positions which she allowed , Ichigo not able to hold on to his urges any longer stuck it in but not in her dripping baby maker but this time in her second hole and she screamed in blissful agony , his massive rod was hitting her in the right spots .

It was grand as she had no idea when his stamina would fade but indulged in his perverted fantasies, its not like he was forcing her or anything she was doing this willingly . kiyone was willing to do anything for this man as she finally realized that she genuinely loved him and wanted to spend her life with him . she leaned in to kiss him and her lover complied both locking lips once more in a passionate manner letting there feeling flow through the kiss silence narrating their story .

They both climaxed at the same time looking at each other in the eyes until they heard someone speak up " ara – ara ." followed by a low giggle , both shocked that somebody other than the lovers was in the house . it wouldn't be his family – ichigo saw the crack in the door enough for somebody to peep in . he carefully went close to it and opened it revealing unohana at the door in a very sexy lingerie .

Both of the lovers surprised and annoyed by the fact that she is here as it kind of killed the mood . unohana was shocked as she knew she sound proofed the room so nobody can hear her spying on the 2 love birds but didn't show any hints on her face . she smiled " oh my did Interrupt something , my apologies you were going at it with so much enthusiasm and couldn't help but admire you from afar ."

Kiyone wrapeed her towel around her " captain what are you doing here ? and why were you peeping ?"unohana smiled " well I came by to see how our orange hair lovable substitute was doing and imagine my surprise finding you with him on his bed none the less . were you pent up that much ?" kiyone looked at her her expression signaling unohana ' I got this handled pretty well , you don't need to worry about it .' unohana receiving the message right on but leaving ichigo confused as to what is going on .

He heard someone moaning in his closet which meant they had another guest . he went and opened his closet revealing isane with a handicam fingering herself and when isane realized Ichigo was looking at her fingering herself it was a massive turn on and she climaxed. He noticed that the closet was also opened slightly , and seeing isane with the cam made a lot more sense " you were recording us the entire time ?" he looked at unohana his face red in embarrassment and rage .

Unohana cleared her throat " relax ichigo theres no harm done . we have come to assist you

Isane looked at her sister " I wanted to surprise you, since it was a scandelous project I wanted to do something special for my sister and her boyfriend. so I got this outfit a sky blue string bikini and sneaked into your house when you were out and into your closet to record the scene ." isane blushed " but I got beaten to the punch and you found out that captain unohana was here and seeing you go at it made me feel " hot " and I couldn't help but indulge ."

Unohana took ichigos hand and escorted him to the bed " we wanted this time to be special ." she ordered her to come lay on her lap , then she proceeded to spank her lieutenant.

" naughty girls should be punished ." and kept on spanking her , but instead of feeling ashamed isane showed signs of liking the abuse and let out moans from time to time . kiyone had never seen this side of her big sister so she blushed as she started at her in awe .

unohana spanked her harder " it seems you are enjoying this isane ." isane was blushing " I am sorry , I didn't mean to ." The scene making Ichigo who was watching hard again wanted both of them to just take him there and then , all logic leaving and lust setting in . Isane and her captain locked lips and began their passionate adventure .

unohana taking off isane's bra and panty slowly giving Ichigo a tease from isane (slowly yet sexily ) to arouse Ichigo more making her expose it all . they kiss in between switching, and their hands move all over, into inner thigh, rounded curve of the ass, sweaty necks. kiyone feel the tiles fading from her feet.

She looked at them not able to bear it began playing with her womanhood while keeping her eyes on them , ichigo took the cam and began to record the exchange making the unwanted visitors smile.

They look up — come with us, come join us, they say, but I'm over here, I say, for today — and they are at once disappointed and also we all know the rhythm has been set as is. Tight calves and legs lifting. Black curls and the silver kneels . When they're kissing again, they could sense Ichigo watching them . Men love to watch two women kiss, So clear in their focus. The amazing space created for them when there is nothing demanded or seen.

Unohana went to kiyone and kissed her gently and pleased to find that she kissed her back , her small hands travelling on her captain back felling her curves and the woman in turn fingering the blond as they continue to kiss kiyone squeezes her ass and unohana smiles ' I see you are a bold one , kiyone ." her soft magical hands making the girl orgasm . kiyone proceeded to lick the womans pink flower and it made her moan with delight .

Isane finding this an opportunity goes and kneels down sucking on his erect cock and ordered him to film the other two as she pleasured him . ichigo complied and filmed his girlfriend making love to someone other than him , it is a hard job being the spectator . isane bobed her head up and down his shaft licking the two and sides from time to time tasting his pre -cum and getting the feeling that he was about to cum .

Uno hana picked up the small blond and laid her on the bed , revealing to her a big pink strap on that made kiyone a bit worried " don't worry I will go easy on you ." she smiled as she penetrated her , the blond gasped as the girthy rod entered her and was speechless ( she could speak during the event) .the black haired beauty started moving making her partner moan with every trust . for unohana this was a stime of pure bliss as she sped up the space . she kissed kiyone to muffle the sound of the moans .

Ichigo couldn't help but unload into isane mouth a huge gush of semen entered her mouth , and she almost chocked at the incoming load . she was pleased and surprised that after all that action with her sister he still had plenty to spare . she laughed and then kissed the strawberry in delight .

While on the other end kiyone came 2 times due to the sheer strength of the trusts simultaneously. Unohana picked her up and pinned her to the wall going at it but slowed down . when her playmate started panting she let her rest up on the bed calling isane to clean the thing up .

Isane so did sucking on it and getting a taste of her sisters juices . unohana caught her head and bobbed it up and down her plastic girth deep throating her . ichigo clearly worried for her asked that if she was okay , unohana smiled " oh she is fine this is our usual fun time activity and both of us enjoy it . don't worry she is used to it .the woman caught his right hand and tugeed him making their bodies meet and gave him a fiery kiss , as their tongues entangled and isane removed the strap on and threw it on the bed and licked her captains womanhood

Ichigo had put the camera on a table so it can record during the time and capture their act . kiyone opened her eyes to find the strap on next to her and also saw what was going on .she got of the bed and went to the camera seeing that it was on record .

Unohana took Ichigo arm and pulled him closer and laid in bed with his eyes blindfolded . isane decided to make the move and sat on top of Ichigo guiding his erect member to her hole and letting it slide in and as the snake went into the rabbit hole , she began to ride on his massive rod . she screamed her voice a mix of pleasure and guilt , loving every second of it as the snake went into the rabbit hole . he reached out to unohana and rubbed her womanhood. Getting the picture she crawled to his side and straddled his face in turn he gently massaged her thigh before letting the tongue explore her maidenhood . Ichigo moaned into her snatch as his tongue explored the depths after licking her clit , proving his expertise in cunnilingus .

Kiyone put on the the instrument of pleasure and proceeded to put it inside unhanas rear view hole making the woman scream in pleasure. Kiyone bagan to move as unohna caught her kneck and brought her closer for a kiss . clearly liking the rod getting shoved in the rear ichigo thought that she is into anal .

Unohana moaning as kiyones thrusts becime more rapid and aggressive- the simultaneous stimulous of ichigo licks and kiyone thrusts made her orgasm , giving a taste to the orange hair of her essence . Isane's face twisted in pleasure she was having a of her life " it feels so good , oh god." Her head and body arched backwards as she moved her body up and down on his member . unohana smiled and went forward and began sucking on isane breasts making her moan in pleasure as she was feeling the girth of the strap on and how kiyone was moving made her happy and moaned .

Unohana let go of the breast as she was about to hit her limit she moaned loudly and orgasmed and fell to the ground panting now Ichigo had a clear view of isane going wild on his rod and smirked, she looked at him and their gazes met and made it so much more pleasurable for her . She stopped and changed her angle and let the rod go into her again her back towards Ichigo and she was going up and down continuously , increasing speed to stimulate her sweet spots and they both came together .

unohana looked at Ichigo now laying on top of isane " what do you say Ichigo , ready for round 2?"

Ichigo smiled " I don't have a problem ."

Unohana got up and took the camera and recorded the others . kiyone going to isanes side and kissing her while Ichigo entered her from behind engaging anal play and allowed for her to adjust to the sensation while kiyone sucked her breast ,the both stimulations were making her feel aroused and begged for Ichigo to move . kiyone who still had he strap- on – on her penetrated her sisers womanhood from above . kisane cried out in pleasure as both started moving .

Unohana fingering herself while recording and she made a face of pure sexual bliss . kiyone grabbed her sisters breast for a grp and began thrusting the thing as she increased pace ichigo grabbed her hips and increased his pace matching wavelengths with kiyone .

Isane was enjoying this too much and going mad with lust she wrapped her legs around her sister so she could go in deeper . all three were at there limit and unohana recorded it by zooming in All of them came together , they started panting heavily .

Unohana went to kisuke to make 2 set of dvds 1) with kiyone and ichigo's exploits for their project 2) the todays amazing erotic display of love . kisuke didn't charge any money on the condition that he will keep a copy with himself which she agreed .

The two ladies went back to the soul society and unohana got the results she had wanted 1) to remove ichigos prudish nature and for isane to open up more and not be so stuck with work and live a little .unohana then proceeded to write a formal application to the head captain to allow ichigo kurosaki be an official Shinigami .

Unohana smiled " that way I can get my hands on him ."

On the flip side : karakura high

The ichigo x kiyone duo got the highest marks , uryuu and orihime coming in close second .

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Notice : I have a poll going on my bio page :- Poll: IN my fanfic the love note? who do you want to see with ichigo in his harem ? top 2 voted contestants will be featured in 10 and 11? vote now**_

 _ **Click on the top of my profile or bio and vote : one person can vote for 2 people eg : orihime and nel after the voting period ends the top 2 females will be featured in chapters 10 and 11 of the fanfic**_

 _ **So please vote your friend and fanfic writer**_

 _ **Lord darkness 69**_


End file.
